1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable devices, and more precisely, to posterior spinal fusion systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many people experience joint pain in one form or another. In particular, back pain may result from the occurrence of a wide variety of spinal pathologies. Some such pathologies are currently treated by fusing adjacent vertebrae to prevent their relative motion. According to one known method, pedicle screws are implanted in the pedicles and are rigidly secured to a rod passing posterior to the pedicles.
Unfortunately, current procedures often involve the exposure of a relatively large area to permit implantation of the rod. Some current procedures cannot be used to implant a rod that secures more than two vertebrae together. Other known procedures are somewhat complex, and therefore require many parts and surgical steps. Accordingly, there is a need for new fusion rod implantation systems and methods that remedy the shortcomings of the prior art.